hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aragon (Alicia Fernandez-Carriedo)
~Please don't add or take out anything rom this page without my permission. I'm working on it~ <- A.A. You can visit Facebook (Roleplay) as well. Or read Ocean Blue , a fanfiction made for this character in particular. Appearance Alicia looks like a feminine version of Spain, except she has long, back-length, jet-black hair, and honey-brown eyes. When she used to be on-board the Spanish Armada as a pirate, she would be wearing a white tunic with a black, thin-strapped undershirt and tight, black pants underneath a short, black skirt made of lace, together with standard brown boots. During majority of her pirate days, her eyes are said to be emotionless, especially since Spain was on the darker side of history, however, reborn in 1982, her eyes have returned to being warm and bright. She only ever showed those eyes to her family, or the one's she had shown an affinity towards. After being reborn as a region in Spain, she now wears the same khaki-coloured uniform, but wearing it together with khaki-colored skirt, and she folds her sleeves at a 3/4-legth, but leaves the first two buttons unbuttoned, revealing much of her collarbones. Personality and Interest Generally, she is very much like Spain. Representing the lighter half of Spain, she weilds his innocence, his selflessness and his compassion. Both she and her brother, Juan Castillo (who represents the Crown of Castile) have Spain's over-protective attitude over loved ones, and his incredible possessiveness and jealousy (although hers is more obvious than both her brothers). But after becoming a pirate, she had dropped most of these and hidden it behind a wall, turning her quite fiesty and on-guard about most things and people. To some of the younger nations who were once colonies of Spain (such as South Italy, Mexico and Philippines), she is known as "mama", and they remember her as the woman who cooks their food, cleans up after them and puts them to bed. Before becoming a pirate, she helped Spain grow a garden of varying flowers, which she continued to take care of after Spain went to be a pirate. She loved flowers, but she had planted far too much carnations, it became their national flowers. She is also the one who cooks Romano's meals for him, making her expertise varying kinds of pasta (mostly tomato-based). She also has Spain's talents, especially playing guitar and singing. She also has quite a talent in dancing, but always claims, "Nobody can beat hermano in dancing." She had gone through a few wars with her brothers, and although she knows how to wield a sword, she has several knives and daggers strapped upon her and uses them instead, even after the introduction of gunpowder. She is a excellent marksman, using daggers as projectiles. And, as she says, "Knives never run out of bullets." She is so proud of what Aragon had become that she called herself Alicia Aragon instead of her real name. Name The name "Alicia" comes from an old word which means, "the Sun", because Spain had always claimed his land was the land where "the Sun never sets." "Aragón" came from the river that flows within the region, Aragón, which means "good upper valley." She represented the Crown of Aragon, and she was so proud of all that it had become, so she usually referred to herself Alicia Aragon, although it is not really her name. Early Life She was born in first half of the 9th Century, when a feudal county became a vassal state with no male heirs. She began as a small Kingdom in 1035, with the county of Barcelona and Catalonia. ((To be continued))